This invention relates to an outlet guide vane structure in a gas turbine engine.
A typical gas turbine engine comprises an axial flow compressor supplying high pressure air to a combustor, which may be an annular combustor centred on the engine axis. It is usual for outlet guide vanes to be provided aft of the compressor in order to straighten the flow from the compressor and direct it appropriately to the combustor. It is also common for the air to be expanded by a diffuser, situated aft of the outlet guide vanes, in order to bring the air velocity down to a level at which combustion can be supported.